


Delicate Balance

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “If you mess it up, the results can be disastrous.”





	Delicate Balance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #562 "spook"

“It’s a very delicate balance,” said Abby, in a completely serious tone. “If you mess it up, the results can be disastrous. Traumatic, even.”

Torres frowned. “I only said I was thinking about decorating my front door for Halloween.”

“Right,” said Abby. “That’s what we’re talking about.”

“A delicate balance?”

“Of spooky and fun. You want to scare the kids, but not _scare_ them, you know?”

“Actually, I think I do. And I’m guessing you have some ideas?”

Abby grinned and pulled a large binder from a nearby shelf. “I might have a few.”

Torres smiled back. “I thought so.”

THE END


End file.
